Is This What Its Like to be a Wolf?
by Demitri.Belikov.Jasper.Cullen
Summary: Bella meets the pack when she arrives back home. Paul imprints on her but she has a hard time taking it in. Sorry I suck at summaries. First Fanfiction please read and review. Story on Hold looking for a Beta Reader
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chiefs Daughter

PPOV (Paul)

"The whispering around this place is seriously going to kill me," I said to no one in particular.

"What's the whispering about?" Jake asked.

"Chief Swan's daughter coming back," Seth said before I could get anything out of my mouth," you should know that your dad is Chief of the Tribe also the Chiefs best friend."

"Sorry, I haven't been home at night lately, I've been patrols till 3am. Do you think she'll be a wolf like her dad?"

"God I sure hope not. One female is good we don't need another," Jared vioced in.

All us pack boys- minus Sam are sitting at our lunch table listening to everyone whisper about Charlie Swans only daughter. I do have to agree with Jared on that one, Leah's mind is bad enough we don't need another female mind with us. Plus we have to listen to the Sam, Leah, and Emily love triangle all the goddamn time.

"Yo, Paul what do you think about all of this?" Brady asked.

"Well besides the whispering about to kill as i said before, I don't really know. Wait what am I saying I think it would be torcher to have another female in the pack. What's her name anyway?"

"Isabella. She's in my English," Kim said while sitting down with her lunch.

"Hey Kim. Glad you decided to join us," I joked but Jared just growled at me for talking to his imprint like that.

"Sorry. Mr. Cope wanted me to help Isabella when she starts tomorrow."

"Oh so she's a senior like you, Jared and I?" I asked as the bell rang.

"Yes, great now lunch is over and I didn't even get to eat."

"See ya later!" I shouted back as I walked off.

The rest of the afternoon flew by fast. I got into a verbal fight with the teacher, that's a record usually I am oon atleast 3 or 4 verbal and 2 or 3 physical fights a day, Sam will be proud. Turns out I have all but one class with this Isabella chick. As soon as the final bell went I didn't bother going to my dark blue mustang, I just went straight to the trees and stripped and as Quil puts it "wolfed out".

**Paul be back in human form by 5. We are meeting Chief Swans daughter-Sam **

** What? Why do I have to come?- Me **

** Because she needs to know someone besides Jake tomorrow. Don't make me Alpha command you cause I will-Sam **

** Alright see you at 5.- Me **

I spent the next 2 hours running free. When it came to be 5 I ran to the woods behind the Swan residence and changed back to human and through my cutoffs on. You would think I would know Isabella with how close I am to Charlie but nope. Charlie is like a dad to me. He was there for me even when my mom and the pack weren't. I guess we just never talked about her.

As I stepped in the back door of the house my nose was attacked by the deliciouse aroma of fish, " Damn Charlie I didn't know you could cook," I joke, my eyes on the hallway to the kitchen.

"It's not me, it's Bella," he siad from his recliner beside me.

"Who?" Was my smart reply.

"Bella, my daughter. You probably know her as Isabella."

"Yup where's everyone else?" I asked turning to face him.

"Your the first to arrive," he said laughing.

"Dad who are you talking to!?" Mr he most feminist voice came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Paul. He's one of the boys I told you about."

"Oh. Well supers just about ready. When are the rest coming?" She asked while coming around the corner.

She is about the same height as Charlie. Actually they look a lot alike only she has nice curve. You can tell she does running a lot. I made eye contact with her pools of chocolate brown and it was like nothing mattered to me but her anymore. She had to be happy at all times. My world officially owned but this beautiful creature. Shit I just imprinted. Dammit that was something I was hoping didn't happen. Crap what do I do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home

Disclaimer (forgot to do this on chapter one lol) I don't own the characters just the plot but I sure do wish I owned Paul and Jasper. Both are Yummy! Also don't own the song or lyrics in this chapter.

A/N fairly long chapter but basically Bella's view all the way will she meets Paul and he imprints on her. Warning there will be foul language in this story so if you don't like that don't read. Also I might change the rating to M for possible Lemons way farther in but still in sure but anyways on with the reading.

BPOV (Bella)

It's great to be finally able to come home and stay home. Arizona was never home to me. To Renée maybe but never me. La Push, now that's home. My body for some reason has this pull to be there at all times. The only time it goes away is when I'm visiting.

Yeah, sure I'll miss the heat, Renée and Phil and my gang of friends, but it's time for me to go home. I miss dad, Billy, Sarah, and Jakey even though Jakey and I haven't talked for a year, I still miss him. So now here I am sitting on a plane that's to full for my comfort, waiting to take off and land in Sea-Tac Airport Seattle, Washington.

I felt someone sit down beside me. I turned and saw a guy about the same age as me only maybe a couple years older. He'd fire red hair and crystal blue eyes. The two colors together actually looked amazing. His face was sprinkled with lit brown freckles. A person could tell he work out a lot with the size of his arms and broad shoulders. His facial features made him look childish where as his arms and shoulders made him look like a full grown man. The two looked well together well on him at least.

"Hi," he said.

"Bella," I said extending my hand out to shake his. Well at least I'll have someone to talk to on this flight.

"Alfie. What's in Seattle your to see?"

"Actually, my dad is picking me up and I'm going to live with him in La Push. How about you?"

"I'm going home from visiting my parents up here."

After that we talked about all sorts of things. We talked about our favorite moves and music and why they were our favorites. When the plane landed I said bye to Alfie and went straight to luggage claim and grabbed my two bags I brought on the plane with me. I started out looking around for my dad, but it didn't take long before I heard the all to familiar voice of his.

"Bells?" came from behind me.

I turned and saw my dad, "Daddy!" I said before dropping my bags to the floor and running to him. As I was running people started out staring but that changed quickly into smiles when they noticed what was happening.

He pulled into a bone crushing hug. He's always been strong so I'm used to the intensity of his hugs. After he let go, but keeping me at arms length.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing," he said after checking me out, don't worry I was checking him out as well. We look so much alike some people think we're brother and sister sometimes. We both have chocolate brown hair and pools of brown eyes full of a mischievous looks and the same wide ass smile. He is only one inch taller than me at 6"1.

"You don't look so bad yourself old man!"

"Who you calling old man?"

"You that's who," I said through laughter.

"Okay squirt, let's go out too the truck."

"Yes!," I fisted the air with joy. I hated riding in the cruiser it was so embarrassing.

"Are you coming?"

" I'm coming, I'm coming old man," I laughed.

Once we got out too the truck, dad through my bags under the tarp in the back and jumped in the driver side with me in shot gun. We talked about anything and everything on the way home. When we got home I took my bags and started unpacking. I sent all my stuff two weeks ago, so it's been sitting in here for awhile now. As I was unpacking I turned my iPod and Slut Like You by P!NK came on.

"I'm not a slut, I just love love

Tell me something new

Cause I've heard this

Okay I'll fuck you

A little taste test

You'll be my little friend

You'll be my little friend

You'll be my little friend," I sang along with P!NK.

After I put my toiletries in the bathroom and everything was put away in its proper place, I quickly stripped the bed of its purple cotton sheets and put my black silks ones on and through two more pillows on. I left my laptop and iPod on my bed and ran down the stairs.

"Hey dad," I said as I sat Indian style on the couch.

"Hey bud. You remember Billy and Jake?"

"Yah. What about Sarah? And what about them?"

"Sarah is busy. And they are coming for supper as well as my girlfriend Sue and her kids Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Jr, Brady and Collin, Sam and Emily Uley, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Embry Call and Paul Lahote."

"Does that mean I'm basically making a feast?"

"And some," he laughed.

"Alright," I sighed before continuing, "I am going to go get started. 5:00 or 5:30?"

"5:30. Some of the boys tend to come late."

"Okay," I said as I stood up and headed to the kitchen but before going in a ran up the stairs and grabbed my laptop to play some music.

Once I got into the kitchen I looked into the freezer and saw only fish for meat. "Yay," I muttered to myself.

I grabbed five packages and got started. After about an hour of cooking I faintly heard the back door open and close and foot steps. The deep rich voice with joking with my dad. Must be one of he guys that is coming tonight I thought to myself.

"Dad who you talking to!?" I shouted.

"Paul. He's one of the guys I told you about," he said back.

"Oh. Well suppers just about done When are the rest coming?" I asked stepping around the corner of the kitchen that went into the living room. I came to the view of a tan skinned chest. The guy only had a pair of curt offs on. He had to be about 6"5 with short chopped hair and what looked to be the tribes tattoo the same one my dad had on his left shoulder. His dark brown eyes matched his hair. We made eye contact and I saw adoration, joy, happiness, and lastly love in his eyes. Wait why is he looking at me with the look of love? He doesn't even know me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Billy + His WheelChair.

Disclaimer: I do not own the story SM does. I still wished I owned Paul and Jasper, but sadly I don't.

A/N- I'm not going to update everyday maybe every second day say Monday/Wednesday/Saturday? I'm excited at how well this is turning out to be even though it only has three chapters but what ever. A girl can be proud of what she writes. Now on to reading.

"Paul this is Bella. Bella this is Paul," dad said with a knowing smile on his face.

"Hi," he said extending his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi," I said while taking his hand. Holy shit his hand feels like its on fire.

"What?" I looked up into his eyes when he said that, embarrassed that I actually said that out loud.

"Sorry. Thought I said that in my head but apparently not," I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and silently cursing the fact that I'm so pale.

"That's alright. Charlie do you know when the rest will be here, mainly Sam?" Paul asked.

"They should be here shortly. Why?"

"I just need to talk to him and you about something."

"Okay."

"We'll I'm gonna go finish supper," I said backing up.

I went back into the kitchen and turned my music up louder even though I don't need to. I can hear it perfectly fine even when it's almost off. I've noticed my hearing, sight, and sense of smell has improved over the last week and a half. It doesn't worry as much as it probably should. After 20 minutes I could hear a bunch of people walking up our long ass drive way.

"I think the rest are here!" I shouted to dad and Paul.

"How can she hear them? Is she one of us as well?" I heard Paul ask but brushed it off.

"I think maybe but I don't know," dad replied.

"You know I can hear?" I said walking into the living room. The front door opened a few minutes later and I'm guessing everyone but Jake,Billy and Sarah walked in.

"Since when can you cook Charlie? The last time I checked it was Sue who always did it," someone questioned while coming farther into the living room.

"Just because I burn almost everything I cook doesn't mean I can't cook," dad said defending himself.

"Sure dad. You can even burn water which takes talent," I said laughing.

"Oh Shh Bella. Even though you the 'master chef' of the family doesn't mean you can judge others. And by the way I have no clue where she gets her cooking skills from."

"I know how to cook because neither you or mom could to save our lives. I sometimes wonder how the hell I survived off junk as a baby," I was laughing so hard that I was bent in half and tears where streaming down my face.

"Anyways, enough about my suck ass cooking. Bella this is Sam, Emily, Embry, Kim, Jared, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah and my girlfriend Sue," he said pointing each one out.

"Hey guys. Where's Sarah, Billy and baby J?" When I said Sarah's name I saw every single person stiffen.

"Who's Baby J?" Quil questioned.

"That my boy is Jakes nickname from Bella Boo," Billy said while rolling in on his wheelchair. When I saw him I let out a loud gasp, that everyone looked towards me for.

"Uncle Billy what happened?" It was just barely a whispered but everyone heard it.

"Oh Bella-Boo don't cry. Come here and you and I can go talk alright?"

I hadn't even realized I was crying till he said not too. After a couple of seconds of just standing there silently crying I nodded and walked towards him. Everyone was watching in silence my steps as I walked to him. When I reached him I was crying more and reached out for my hand. My hand shook as I took his.

"Jake will you wheel me out?" He turned asking Jake.

"Yah dad."

I let go of Billy's Han and followed him and Jake outside. Jake pushed him just outside the front door and turned to me and hugged me.

"I missed you Bells. Sorry I haven't kept in touch the last year. I've been fairly busy," he whispered into my ear.

"It's okay just don't do it again okay? I've missed you too. I was so worried and I didn't have my best friend to call when I got into my accident," I turned and kissed his cheek after whispering back.

I felt him nod than let go of me and headed inside. I turned to Billy and he's motioned for me to sit on the ground beside him. So I is just that and turned to look at him silently telling him to start what ever it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Worry**

Disclaimer: Still don't own. *sniff sniff*. But I am going to start having a little fun with this story.

A/N. this chapter is more a filler so it is shorter that the others. I think my longest chapter will be chapter 5, which is up next. I might post two tonight because this one is so short so we will just have to see.

PPOV (Paul)

I watched as my imprint followed Jake and Billy in tears out the front door. My wild was winning for me to go comfort her and in all honestly I myself as the man wanted to go comfort her as well. I knew what she was about to here was going to be hard on her. Sounds like Sarah and Billy are like family to her.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jake seethed at Charlie.

"I thought you would. Why didn't you tell her? She was in a car accident the same day as Billy and Sarah, only she lost her best friend," Charlie answered smoothly.

"I was busy with pack and her accident probably wasn't as bad as what I went through. I lost my mother and almost lost my dad ," Jake was shaking with anger now.

"Get out! Now!" Charlie shot back at him.

"Fine," he said heading for the back door.

I decided to break the silence, "Charlie, Sam can I speak with you outside? Please."

They both nodded and followed me out. We stood on the back porch jut looking out toward the woods. The night was nice for La Push usually its raining. We could all hear the rest talking and fooling around inside. Supper kin of forgotten which is strange for us wolves.

"What did you want to talk about?" Charlie asked.

"When I finish please don't be mad at me Charlie but I imprinted on Bella. I was wandering when we can tell her about us and that she's my imprint? My wolf is whining right now. He was to go to her and comfort her and me as the guy wants to go as well."

"I think she's already in the proses of changing Charlie," Sam said with concern.

"No. She can't be! She hasn't been around any leeches!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie you have to remember that your not Quiluete. Your genes can be set off different," Sam tried o reason.

"Plus didn't she say she could hear the rest walking up the driveway? And you have a long ass drive way. If she was human she shouldn't have heard them," I voiced in.

"Yeah. Okay, I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens, won't we?" Charlie answered.

"We will tell her at the bonfire on Saturday, if she hasn't changed. That gives her the rest of today and tomorrow," Sam finalized.

"Okay. I think they are done talking. Lets go eat. Also why don't we invite her to the sleepover tomorrow get to know her more? Sure she'll be the only girl but what other way to get to know her moe?" I asked.

"Yah. That works, Charlie?"

"Yah tell her during super"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Accidents + Wolf Tattoos**

Disclaimer: I don't own all rights to SM.

A/N Yes I know it's been longer than I thought for updating but here it is. I got my phone to work again but I to afraid to update the story on there so here I am writing this whole chapter over again but what ever. I am happy to see all the followers I am getting for this story with it being my first one and all. I am thinking of starting another one but it being Bella/Jasper pairing what do you guys think? Don't forget to R&R. Now onto the reading.

BPOV

Billy had just finished telling me about the accident that killed Sarah and put him in the wheel chair. What sick bastard would drive drunk? Oh wait the one who did this to them and killed my best friend. Why didn't dad or Jake tell me? I would've come to her funeral. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I was just staring down the drive way when I felt Billy pat my shoulder to get my attention.

"I'm going to go in and get some food. Are you going to stay out here and think?"

"Yah. Billy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bells. What's up?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I would've came to the funeral. I didn't give her a proper goodbye because the last time I was down I was mad at Jake so I didn't say bye to you or Sarah."

"Oh Bells. I don't know why anyone didn't tell you. I think they were trying to protect you, especially with what you were going through at the time."

"Okay. Go in have some food, I'll get some when I come in. I think though I am going to walk to the beach and just think okay?"

"Yah I'll tell your father what your doing."

"Thanks," I said as I stood and stepped off the porch.

The weather tonight wad amazing. I was still upset at dad and Jake for not telling me but I understand where they were coming from on wanting to protect me. Sure I was having a hard time with my car accident and loosing my best friend because of it, doesn't give them a right to just not tell me about it. The doctors were freaking out about the fact that I healed that fast. My own mother didn't even understand why I healed that fast I'm human. I was supposed to have the casts on for one month but I only had them on for 2 weeks.

Once I reached the beach I immediately removed my shoes and socks and let the sand go between my toes. I love the feel of sand between my, the cool feeling is soothing. When I got far enough but not to close to water a sat down with my knees pulled up to my chest. I just sat there and thought about everything from my accident to Jake avoiding me for some reason, but mostly I just thought about everything .

PPOV (Paul)

When I stepped inside I noticed Bella was gone. Billy was her but she wasn't, I looked towards Charlie silently asking where she was and just got a shrug in return.

"She's at the beach," Billy said from his spot in the living room.

"Thanks," I turned to Charlie, "Is it alright if I go make sure she is okay?"

"Go. See if she needs anything," he answered me.

I started for the front door when it burst open revealing a slightly pissed off Jake. He just bumped into my shoulder and went straight to the couch and plonked down. I just shook my head him and walked out the front door. I swear he needs help sometimes.

When I got to the beach I could see her figure sitting and the slight wind blowing her long brown hair. Her knees where pulled up to chest and her head was laying on them looking out across the water. She looked as if she was deep in thought. When I noticed she wasn't going to acknowledge me there I went deep in thought as well. I thought about Bella and how I want to get to know her more.

After an hour of sitting there I saw her look in my direction and jump.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked her voice full of curiosity.

"About an hour," she looked surprised at my answer.

"Really? I thought it has only been 15 minutes."

BPOV (Bella)

I moved my head to the left and saw Paul sitting with his legs in front off him and leaning back on his hands. I again saw that he was just wearing cut-offs and no shirt.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked with curiosity laced in my voice.

"About an hour," he said and I'm sure I looked surprised.

"Really? I thought it has only been 15 minutes."

"Nope," he said with a hot ass smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to make sure you were okay. That's all."

After that we sat in silence. It looked to be only 7:00 and the wind was starting to pick up more and making me shiver lightly.

"Cold?" Paul asked when he saw me shiver.

"A little yeah," i answered looking at him. He moved closer but not to close where he was touching me but close enough I could feel the heat coming off of his body.

"Thanks," I said moving my hair out of the way so I could see him better. I saw his eyes become more wide and right then I knew he saw my tatto. my tatto was a meduim sized gray/silver wolf with a feather above it's head. the position of i was just perfect on my shoulder 'cause when I wanted to look at it I just had to turn my head. When I saw it in the book I fell in absolute love with it, also something was telling me I had to get it.

He reached his hand out and traced it before asking, "What does it stand for?"

"I'm not completly sure. When I went in I was mainly going to get something to repersent my best friend who died in the car accident I was in but when I started looking through the big book I asw it and fell in absolute love with it and something in my head was telling me get it so I did. I got it done like three weeks after the accident," I told him.

The look on his face was one of complete awe. I continued to look at him. He was built but not to the point where you wondered if the person was on something. He had the same tribal tattoo as my dad on his left shoulder. I always wondered why my dad had the tattoo because both of us aren't Quileute for two reasons: one we are way to fucking pale and all of them are tan and two he's from a different tribe. There isn't even a drop in us because my mom was from Forks. Besides dad and paul having the tattoo's I've never seen anyone else with them.

"What does your tattoo mean?" i asked with curiosity.

"Mayber you should aske you father that one not me," he answered.

"Okay," I said looking and seeing it was getting darker," We should get going before they send a search team for us."

"Yeah," he said standing up and whipping himself off then extending his hand out to me and helped me up.

"Thanks, "I said letting go and doing the same as him. The walk back was done in silence because we were both caught in our own thoughts.

A/N I had to rewrite the end to it or else it was going to be one hell of a long chapter but anyways R&R. Thanks


End file.
